Sweets have been produced for thousands of years. Over those years, the variety of flavors and types of candy have expanded vastly. Despite the wide selection available to consumers, there remain candy innovators who continue to develop new flavors and types of candy, as well as, interesting ways of enhancing the candy consumer's sensory experience.